Vongola Style Beach Outing
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: Its summer time and Reborn have decided to have a beach outing but in Vongola style. Without knowing anything about this, All for the family members are called at Tsuna's house. What will happen in this outing? 8096 with some hints of 5986 and 2795.
1. A Day at the Beach

_Hello, everyone! This is the third story that I've wrote. Hope not to screw up this time. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please Enjoy!_

Summary: Its summer time and Reborn have decided to have a beach outing but in Vongola style. Without knowing anything about this, All for the family members are called at Tsuna's house (even Hibari). What will happen in this outing? 8096 with some hints of 5986 and 2795.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This anime belongs to Akira Amano.

Ratings: Rated K+ (I'm not that good in rating fanfictions…)

**xXx**

**Vongola Style Beach Party**

Its summer time and Reborn have decided to have a beach outing but in Vongola style. Without knowing anything about this, all of the family members are called at Tsuna's house (even Hibari).

"So, I guess we're all here." Tsuna said.

"Yes, juudaime" Gokudera said.

"Why did Reborn called us?" Tsuna tought.

"Hahahaha….hope this is something scary." Yamamoto said jokily.

"Y- Yamamoto…" Tsuna said in a shaking tone.

"I'M SO EXCITED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut up, turf top!" Gokudera said angrily.

"What did you say, octopus head?" Ryohei said.

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, please stop it." Tsuna said

"S-sorry, juudaime" Gokudera said.

"Lambo-san will win! Gyahahai~" Lambo said.

"Lambo, be quiet!" I-pin said.

"Shut up there, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Beh! Stupidera! Stupidera! Stupidera!" Lambo shouted.

"You, stupid cow!" Gokudera said and he beaten up Lambo.

"Gokudera-san, please don't hurt Lambo-chan!" Haru said.

"Just shut up there, stupid woman!" Gokudera shouted.

"Whaa? Don't call me stupid woman!" Haru shouted.

"Tch!" Gokudera said.

"I'm so curious why did Reborn-chan called us." Kyoko said confusedly.

"Me,too, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said.

"Well then, let's start this crazy thing or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said and he sets out his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said in a nervous tone.

"Want to fight, Hibari?" Ryohei said.

"Hahahaha… this is fun!" Yamamoto said.

"I- I'm so s-scared…" Lambo said in a scared tone.

"I-pin,too" I-pin said in the same tone and the two children jump into Chrome.

"Please don't cry, Lambo-san, I-pin-chan" Chrome said to the two children.

"Well then, let's start" Reborn approached.

"Reborn-san!" All of them said. Hibari just sat quietly on his sit and just listen to Reborn.

"Reborn! Why did you call us at this time?" Tsuna said but Reborn just ignored him.

"Reborn, why are you always ignoring me?" Tsuna added.

"I called all of you here because we are having a Vongola style beach party." Reborn said.

"Vongola style….beach party?" All said.

"Yeah. Let's meet up tomorrow at 6:30 a.m. here at Tsuna's house. You must prepare your things tonight for tomorrow's event." Reborn instructed

"Understood!" All answered.

"Alright everybody is dismissed." Reborn announced.

**xXx**

**On the Way to the Beach**

They are now on their way to the nearest beach at Namimori. Everybody was so excited.

"I'm so excited!" Tsuna said.

"Me as well,juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"We can get there in the next 5 minutes." Reborn said.

When they reach the entrance of the beach, they saw the clear water of the sea and its pure, white sand.

"Wow!" Everybody said as they were very amazed at the beauty of the beach.

"So beautiful!" Tsuna said.

"Gyahahai! I'lll be the first to swim!" Lambo said.

"Lambo-kun, you should rest for a second before you swim" Kyoko said.

"That's right, Lambo-chan." Haru added.

"Gyah?" Lambo said

"Now,let's go inside so we can relax." Reborn said.

"Okay!" Everyone said.

At their cottage, only Yamamoto and Chrome were left. All of them are relaxing at the beach. Silence stayed for a long time. After a minute of silence,

"A-ano…everybody's enjoying outside. I think we shold go." Chrome said to the boy shyly.

"Alright let's go then." Yamamoto said and they go on the other's side.

"Anyway, before we go home, I got to tell you something." Yamamoto said and he blushed.

"Eh? O-okay.." Chrome said and she also blushed.

When everyone was at the beach, Reborn suddenly calls all the family members.

"Now, let's get start the real Vongola style beach party." Reborn said and smirked.

"I feel something bad about this.." Tsuna said on his mind.

"Don't worry, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said and he smirked again.

"How could I don't worry!" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan.." Tsuna said. "Okay."

"Now, I'll say the rules." Reborn said.

"Rules?" All said in a confused tone.

"It was simple. You need to team up into 2 and it must be a girl and a boy. To know who will be the teammates, here are two boxes. The first box is for the girls and the second box is for the boys. Each of you will get one paper and the two persons who will have the same image at the paper will be the pair." Reborn explained.

"All we need to do is to pick an image at that box and the one who will get the same image at the paper will be the pair. How simple" Yamamoto said.

"Hope that my partner is Kyoko-chan.." Tsuna said on his mind.

"Now, let's get started." Reborn said. When everyone were finish to get a paper,they began to search for their partner.

"Who get this image?" Gokudera said and he rise up the paper he got.

"Who gets the same of mine?" Haru said. "Ah! Gokudera-san, can I see yours?"

"O-ok." Gokudera said.

"Oh…. We're the same" Haru said. "So, we're partners." She said and smiled.

"Y-yes… guess so…" Gokudera said.

"Now, who gets this same image..?" Yamamoto said.

"Please speak who gets this same image" Chrome said.

"Chrome!" Yamamoto called. "Can I see yours?"

"Ah! Sure." Chrome said.

"What is it..?" Chrome said confused.

"Hahaha.. were the same! We're partners!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Oh, Thats good to hear!" Chrome said and she gave Yamamoto a big smile.

"I guess everybody has their partners. I guess who's mine." Tsuna said. "Hope Kyoko-chan doesn't have a partner now.."

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! There you are!" Kyoko called.

"Kyoko-chan! Did you find your partner?" Tsuna asked.

"No, not yet. How about you?" Kyoko said.

"Not yet, too." Tsuna said. "Can I see yours?"

"Eeh? Ok…." Kyoko said. They have the same image.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said.

"We're partners!" They both said and they laugh.

"I'm so happy that you're my partner, Tsuna-kin." Kyoko said.

"I'm so happy, too." Tsuna said.

"So, everyone has a partner now." Reborn said.

Here are the partners:

1. Yamamoto and Chrome

2. Gokudera and Haru

3. Tsuna and Kyoko

4. Ryohei and Bianchi

5. Lambo and I-pin

"Now, Let's proceed." Reborn said.

"Okay!" All said.

**xXx**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Chapter 1 finished! Next chapter: the game starts! (Sorry, I didn't get their romance chemistry yet. Promise, I'll do it on the next chapter…) Please wait for the next chapter. Jaa~ Sankyuu, minna!_


	2. The Game Starts!

_Hello, everyone! This is the second chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm so busy at school so I didn't able to work for it. Please enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do now own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The anime and the characters belong to Amano-sensei.

**oOo**

**Chapter 2: The Game Starts!**

Now that they have their own partners, they now proceed.

"So, let's proceed to the next part." Reborn said.

"Alright" All of them said.

"First, each team will be given a map and a bag which contains emergency equipment for everyone's safety and some equipment for treasure hunting." Reborn said and each team received the bag and the map.

"A-ano, why did you give us maps and equipments?" Tsuna said. "Don't tell me…"

"It was obvious. We're doing some treasure hunting." Reborn said.

"W-WHAT! T-TREASURE HUNTING!" All of them shouted.

"It's just easy. All of the maps has different marks as you can see. On the X mark there, you need to get the secret treasure before you get here." Reborn said.

"I'm so scared." Kyoko said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. I'll make sure that we will win." Tsuna smile at Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko said. "Thank you." she added.

"Haha… this is so exciting!" Yamamoto said.

"I think this is dangerous." Chrome said nervously.

"No worries. I'll protect you whenever it is dangerous or not." Yamamoto said and gave Chrome a big smile.

"O-ok." Chrome said and she blushed.

"Maybe there are some mysterious creatures there. I'm so excited to see them!" Gokudera said as his eyes are sparkling.

"G-gokudera-san, please calm down. " Haru said.

"Now, let's start." Reborn said.

"Okay!" All of them said and they go on the separated ways. "This is going to be fun." he added.

**oOo**

"Hmm… the map said that we should go this way." Yamamoto said as he point out to the left.

"O-ok." Chrome said as she quietly followed Yamamoto. They didn't talk to each other that much while they are walking. And while they are walking, they saw a wild monkey at a tree. The monkey jumps on Yamamoto's head.

"Oh! A wild monkey" Yamamoto said and he gave the monkey a banana he had.

"A monkey…!" Chrome said in a very amused tone.

"I guess you like monkeys." Yamamoto said and laughed.

"I like them. But I like cats better." Chrome said and her cheeks are pink.

"Oh. That's nice." Yamamoto said. "Well then, let's go." he said and he put the monkey back to the land and walk.

"O-ok!" Chrome said and she followed Yamamoto.

**oOo**

"Are you ok, Haru?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah! I'm ok! Don't worry." Haru said and smiled but in a tired voice.

"Ok." Gokudera said. And because of tiredness, Haru fell down.

"Haru!" Gokudera shouted and he goes on Haru's side. "You said that you're alright." He said and he carried Haru at his back.

"S-sorry… I just don't want to be a burden for you." Haru said.

"Who says that you're a burden?" Gokudera said and he carried Haru on his back.

"Please put me down, Gokudera-san. I'm fine." Haru said.

"Just be quiet there!" Gokudera said.

"B-but… don't you think that I'm an extra burden for you?" Haru said.

"No, you're not and please don't think of it." Gokudera said to make Haru smile.

"Oh… I'm glad to hear that!" Haru said and she smiled at Gokudera. He also smiled in return. While walking, they see a bird nest and they saw a cute,colorful bird.

"Look, Gokudera-san! a cute bird!" Haru said.

"Yeah." Gokudera said. They get closer to the bird and touches it.

"Wow! It's feathers are soft and colorful." Haru said.

"Yeah. But we need to continue if we want to win." Gokudera said.

"Ok." Haru said and they continue.

**oOo**

"I'm tired!" Tsuna shouted.

"Me as well… I think we should rest under that tree." Kyoko said.

"Sure." Tsuna said and they rest under the tree.

"Do you want some water?" Kyoko said and she holds a bottle of water to Tsuna.

"No, thanks" Tsuna said and smiled at Kyoko. After a minute of break, they continue the search until they finally reach the mark where their target was on.

"We did it, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said.

"You're right, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said.

"Let's get the treasure now so that we can make our way back." Tsuna said.

"Okay!" Kyoko said and they start digging the land to get the secret treasure.

**oOo**

Now that all of them are in their perspective marks, they started to dig for the treasure. after digging, they found a box. But in the box, is a letter saying "Good. You've passed." After they've read the letter, all of them rapidly go to the finish line and they talked to Reborn about the letter they've got.

"Ciaossu~. So, how's the treasure hunting…?"Reborn said.

"Oi, Reborn! What's the meaning of this?" Tsuna said.

"Please explain it to us, Reborn-san." Gokudera said.

"I did this for all of you to be trained at once. Isn't it good?" Reborn said.

"So we're not training at all…" Tsuna said in a depressed face.

"But it was still fun!" Yamamoto said.

"Yes..it is..." Chrome said.

"Yamamoto's right, Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"See, Tsuna. You're the only one who didn't enjoy." Reborn said.

"I've expect something relaxing..." Tsuna complained.

"Oh. It's already 5:30. Guys, we need to go home now." Tsuna said.

"Ok!" All of them said.

"WHAA! We're already going home?" Tsuna said.

"Of coarse. It's dangerous if we drive at night." Reborn said.

And they reach to Tsuna's house on about 6:30 in the evening. All of them go to their houses. Except for Yamamoto and Chrome.

**oOo**

Before going home, Yamamoto approached Chrome.

"Do you remember what I've said on the cottage?" Yamamoto said.

"O-oh...Yes." Chrome answered.

"Well then, let's go!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "I'll tell you that something." he added.

"Where?" Chrome asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's something you would like." Yamamoto explained.

"Ok." Chrome agreed. And they began to walk.

They reached the place now. It is the Namimori Park.

"A-ano...what do you think of this place?" Yamamoto asked.

"I like it." Chrome said and she smiled. "So, what is it?"

"Uhm...I just want yo asked...if you...have...a...boyfriend..." Yamamoto said in a shaky voice.

"I-i don't have any. Why do you asked?" Chrome said.

"That's the thing I want to tell you. W-will you b-be my g-girlfriend..?" Yamamoto said.

Chrome smiled. "Yes." she answered.

"Really?" Yamamoto said.

"Of coarse." Chrome said and smiled.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Yamamoto said.

"Me,too!" Chrome said and they went to their homes with smile on their faces.

**_CHAPTER 2 END!_**

_This is the end of the story. I hope you like it!. jaa~,until next time! ^^_


End file.
